In order to develop an environment which will provide increased opportunities for undergraduate students to pursue advanced degrees in biomedical research and provide the faculty with an opportunity to engage in biomedical research, Alcorn State University would like to propose the following enrichment activities: 1. Off-campus participation for students in laboratory research activities in well established laboratories at near-by Institutions. 2. On-campus workshops and seminars which will allow both faculty and students the opportunity to become familiar with state-of-the-art research and research techniques. 3. Invite renowned minority scientists to the campus to give workshops and seminars to serve as role models for our students, thereby motivating them to choose careers in biomedical research. 4. Afford faculty and students the opportunity to attend scientific meetings in order to familiarize themselves with recent advances in science and become familiar with research career opportunities.